futurefandomcom-20200229-history
Timeline (American Crisis)
2019 * February 15th, 2019: Former Massachusetts Governor Bill Weld announces his 2020 presidential election bid as a Republican. * March 3rd, 2019: ''' Former Starbucks CEO Howard Schultz announced his 2020 presidential election bid as a Independent. * '''November 5th, 2019: '''2019 U.S Senate Elections are held. ** Governorships: Mississippi elects Republican Tate Reeves narrowly, Kentucky re-elects Republican Matt Bevin narrowly and Louisiana re-elects Democrat John Bel Edwards in a landslide. The Governorships are 27 Republicans to 23 Democrats. * '''December 4th, 2019: Bill Weld drops out of the race before the Republican primaries begin. He says it was because President Trump was unbeatable in a primary. He would announce his run for the Massachusetts Senate Election in 2020 as a Republican though. 2020 * July 13th, 2020: Kamala Harris wins the 2020 Democratic Primaries and chooses former Secretary of HUD Julian Castro as her running mate at the DNC. * August 24th, 2020: President Donald Trump wins the 2020 Republican Primaries with no completion and chooses Vice President Mike Pence as his running mate in the RNC. Protests occur, but the police control the protesters. * September 1st, 2020: The First Presidential Debate is held in Salt Lake City, Utah between Trump, Harris and Schultz. * September 14th, 2020: The Second Presidential Debate is held in Seattle, Washington between Trump, Harris and Schultz. ANTIFA rioted against Trump and Schultz, which caused violence between Trump supporters and ANTIFA members. This became one of the most violence moments in presidential history. * October 1st, 2020: The Third and Final Presidential Debate is held in Alexandria, Virginia between Trump, Harris and Schultz. ANTIFA did riot, but many police were there to protest the people in the building. * November 3rd, 2020: '''The 2020 U.S Presidential Election was held along with many other minor elections. ** Presidential Election: Republican Donald Trump defeated Democrat Kamala Harris and Independent Howard Schultz. ** Senate: Becomes 56 Republicans to 44 Democrats as the Republican Party pick up Michigan with John James, New Hampshire with Scott Brown and Alabama with Mo Brooks. ** House: The Democrats narrowly hold the House of Representatives. ** Governorships: Republicans gain Montana with Tim Foxx. The Governorships are 28 Republicans to 22 Democrats. * '''November 4th-7th, 2020: Protests break out in Los Angeles, New York City, Chicago, Washington D.C, San Francisco, Portland, Seattle, etc. because of the 2020 election results. The Protesters blamed Howard Schultz for the Trump's re-election. The Protests would become violent and many of the police would get involved. President Trump addressed the protests, calling the protesters "crybabies and children." 2021 * January 20th, 2021: President Donald Trump is inaugurated for a second term. * January 21st, 2021: '''President Donald Trump chooses former U.S Ambassador of the United Nations Nikki Haley as Secretary of State. * '''January 23rd, 2021: President Donald Trump chooses U.S. Senator Ted Cruz of Texas as Secretary of Energy. His Senate seat is replaced by former Texas Governor Rick Perry. * November 2, 2021: '''2021 U.S Elections are held. ** Governorships: Virginia elects a Republican Ed Gillespie over Democrat Justin Fairfax while New Jersey re-elects Phil Murphy. The Governorships are now 29 Republicans to 21 Democrats. 2022 * '''November 8th, 2022: 2022 U.S Elections are held. ** Senate: The Democrats gain the senate by 8 seats. The Senate is now 52 Democrats to 48 Republicans. ** House: The Democrats expand their majority in the House. * November 10th, 2022: Newly-elected Republican U.S Senator Rand Paul announces his presidential bid for 2024. He is endorsed by his father Ron Paul and his brother Robert Paul on the same day. 2023 * January 4th, 2023: Democrat U.S Senator Tammy Duckworth of Illinois announces her president bid for 2024. Many declare her as the future of the Democratic Party. * '''February 11, 2023: '''Republican Vice President Mike Pence announces his presidential run for 2024. * '''April 25th, 2023: '''Democrat U.S Representative Alexandria Ocasio-Cortez of New York announces her presidential bid for 2024 after many speculation. * '''June 15th, 2023: '''Republican U.S Secretary of State Nikki Haley announces her presidential run for 2024. Category:Scenario: American Crisis Category:Timeline